A KidoMomo Love Life Story
by Msmusicful
Summary: Its been 2 years since Kido and Momo have been dating and you'll see how their dating life shapes their lives at the Dan and together! Love Blooms everywhere! Come read their love for each other! Set 2 years after episode 12


**AN/Hey guys remember me! Anyways to the people who read my Fairy Tail fic ( who ever even read it ) I'm sorry for deleting it! To tell you the truth... That story I wrote was crap! Complete utter crap! **

**And today im here with a new one! A kidomomo! This world just needs more kidomomo fics! Plus AyaTaka fics but I don't feel like writing one.. ****Oh and people who already read the first chapter of my story on tumblr, I did some fixing and put some extras in this chapter don't know if you will notice the change but I hope you will . **Anyways **enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Love Blooms

It was that time of year, everyone goes and enjoys their summer vacation. Everyone in the Dan went to run errands they have while Kido and Momo where the only ones at the Dan Apartment. Its currently their 2nd year of dating each other.

Kido was the last one to wake up and she got out of bed then uses her powers to vanish and sneak up on Momo to cradle her arm around her torso from behind and burred her face behind the crook of Momo's neck. Usually Kido is not fond of huging or being huged, but Momo is an acceptation.

Momo was Standing up in the living room and was about to sit down on the couch to watch TV until she felt someone hug her from behind.

"Good morning Momo" Kido whispered in her ear.

"Oh, good morning Dancho, I didn't know you were awake?"

"I just woke up a few minuets ago to surprise you with a morning hug" Kido replied still cradling Momo's torso and squeezed her torso a bit.

Its been awhile since Kido last hugged her. She was always to busy with school and being an idol. She has to put a 1 week distance from Kido because of it. Momo felts sad not being able to hang out with her except when she comes home from her busy schedule, at least she gets to hang out a little with her. She also felt sad that Kido had to be alone without her warmth. Even though the group is with her, she knows Kido is sad having to wait for her to come home.

"Ive been waiting so long to actually hold you like this" Kido said sounding home sick and still cradling Momo.

"Im sorry I was too busy last week, but hey, schools over at least and I promise I will be with you the whole entire summer and no idol business."

Momo starts to turn around and puts her arm around Kido's neck and gave her a passionate kiss. Oh how Momo missed kissing Kido, Kido is probably thinking the same thing too. Kido puts her arms around Momo's waist and bring her body closer to hers. The farthest they've been in their relationship is a make out session. But Kido feels like they should take it further.

Since it is Momo's summer vacation, Kido has enough time to ask if she wants to bring their relationship any further. Every time they would kiss, Kido always feels angst to do more with Momo but shes to shy to attempt to do so or even ask her.

Also Momo, she wants to do more with Kido but is to scared to make Kido feel out of her comfort zone. Ever since Momo known about Kido's past and her shyness, she tries to not do anything to mess up their relationship.

After departing from their passionate kiss, Kido sat down on the couch and Momo follows to sit in the space between Kido's legs and relaxed her back on Kido's left side. Kido started to feel hot and tried to hide the blush starting to appear on her face.

"Whats wrong Dancho, you alright?" Momo asked bit concerned of her girlfriend's face turing red out of no where.

"No, no im fine its just a bit..um...hot."

Momo started to shift a little between Kido's legs and that made her blush even redder and more visible.

"Am I making you hot? Ill get off if you wa-" but she wasn't able to finish her sentence because of an unexpected arm pulling her.

"No, I want to hold you," she replied hugging her from behind as they sat back down and puts her head in the crook of Momo's neck again, trying to hide her blush from being visable.

"Then why are you red? Are you sure your ok, are you sick?" Momo puts her forehead to Kido's, "No, you don't seem to be sick, I wonder why your so red though?"

Kido couldn't take it anymore. Her blushing wasn't disappearing any time sooner because of Momo doing a lot of shifting between her legs and skin touching. Her lower region was starting to burn from all of whats happening. She just wants to kiss Momo so badly right now.

"Keep calm, keep calm" Kido kept repeating in her head.

"It's ok Momo im fine, like I said I'm a bit hot. Its probably from the apartment, theres nothing wrong with you siting on me." trying to seem calm even though in the inside she wants her so bad.

"Ok then, if you say so, ima go and turn on the fan then". Momo was about to get up from her siting position then she suddenly felt Kido's hand pull her down and brought her into a kiss. Soon Momo succumbed to her kiss and wrapped her arms around her head. Kido brought her arms around Momo's hips and slowly brought her body on the couch so that they were lying down.

As their kiss deepens, Momo slipped her tongue within kido's and Kido does the same. Both were having a tongue fight in which who will win dominance.

Momo ended up being the dominant one and made Kido moan. After what seem like hours to them, they parted trying to breath. After taking few short breathes, Kido spoke up.

"Momo I've been meaning to ask you something" Kido asked nervously thinking of an answer after Momo responses to her request. "What is it Dancho?" Kido took a deep breathe then yelled "I wanna make love with you!" Momo's eyes went wide, Kido took a few seconds of what she just said and started to freak out. Kido was suppose to say "I wanna take our relationship further" but got so nervous and ended up saying "Lets make love".

Kido was now utterly embarrassed and now thinks Momo will not like her anymore for yelling out her mistaken words at her. She was about ready to use her powers to disappear until she felt Momo's hand grab her arm. "Wait don't go!" Kido was facing to the side trying to not meet Momo's gaze. "Why did you want to run away all of sudden just now?" Momo asked bit confused and concerned of her girlfriend's weird reaction to her own request.

" No Its nothing, forget what I said to you..." Kido replied moving away slowly from Momo trying to unclasp her arm from Momo's grasp. "No Tsubomi, Tell me the truth!" Momo was starting to feel angry instead of feeling confused but still deeply concerned for her.

"I got scared thinking you'll feel uncomfortable." Kido mumbled and was about ready to cry. Momo pulled Kido's arm to make Kido face her. "Look at me Tsubomi, bring your eyes to mine" Momo said with a determined expression trying to make Kido face her. Still Kido facing the other direction, tears falling from her eyes avoiding Momo's gaze, Momo brought her hand to Kido's chin and slowly made her face meet hers but Kido's eyes were now looking towards the floor.

"I would never feel uncomfortable by that, I love you so much that Id never turn down that offer." Momo said as her expression soften and then continued speaking. "Actually I was going to ask you the same thing but I was to worried to ask because you might feel scared and nervous, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable either."

Finally Kido looked up into Momo's eyes and said "I love you too Momo." Both still facing each other until their faces came closer to each other and their lips closed the gap.

* * *

**AN/lets get right to the point... If u ever want this story to ever be continued, you got to PM me saying yes. Its a yay or a nay! If no one does then again, I will repeat what I did to my last fic...Deleting it! And when you guys do want this story to have a continuing, u have 2 choices, #1 u ask for a continuing of a rated T story and I skip all the details of every little thing they did and you just have to think of what things they did in bed. #2 u ask for a continuing of a rated M and continue where they left off with full every inch of details. **


End file.
